Love in Blood
by EmbarrassingMemories
Summary: Gakupo x Luka Gakupo x Kaito Oneshot! Kaito and Luka are siblings. Eventually, Luka and Gakupo begin to date and that's when Kaito begins to act a little, off. Weird. It goes unnoticed until one day, Kaito completely snaps. Kaito finally gets rid of the thing in his way of Gakupo. Nothing will stand in the way of his love, his muse. One sided Gakukai and Lukapo


_Hey, thanks for choosing to read my story but just a heads up! This was originally written for my ELA 2 class and I was going to use this plot for a fanfic but I thought it would be convenient to use it for a grade. So I did it with some character I came up with. Now I've changed it to what I wanted to be for originally. So, fair warning, I could have missed a few things I needed to edit but other than that, here we go:_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just to clarify: I want you to go outside and look into the trunk of my car. Within that trunk, you'll see everything I own. Now I want you to realize that I don't own a car. Think about that._

* * *

Gakupo stepped onto the porch, gripping tightly to the banquet of flowers in his right hand. He was about to pick up his girlfriend for a movie date and he couldn't have been more excited. However, nerves were always a factor. Facing the door, he raised his free hand to knock on the door when he suddenly heard yelling emanating from behind the door. Gakupo stepped back and reassessed the situation. Should he knock? It sounded like Luka and Kaito were fighting again and that was never good but it could get worse if he walked in on it.

"This is all your fault!" A masculine voice screamed out.

In turn the female voice replied. "My fault? Is that what you call it?" It most definitely was Luka and Kaito. Gakupo turned around and stepped off the porch, knowing that if he walked in on it now, he'd be in the middle of a war and they'd want him to take sides. The two siblings would fight on occasions and when it did happen, all hell would break loose. Of course, when the screaming persisted and seemed to be getting louder, Gakupo's curiosity got the best of him so he went over to the window and looked in as discreetly as he could.

Kaito was looming over Luka, the flames of passion and anger washed over his eyes. Luka, on the other hand, looked to be just as angry but her eyes said otherwise. There most definitely was anger but there was another emotion there that was overpowering it; fear. Why would Luka be afraid? They've had fights plenty of times, why would this be any different?

"It's because of you that he doesn't notice me! You're always in my way! It's all because of you! It's always you!" Kaito screamed, tears over lining the burning anger within his dilated pupils. "Why can't it be me for once?"

"Kaito, what on earth are you on about?" Luka cried out, taking a step back, away from Kaito.

Kaito in return stepped closer to Luka, leering down on her, "You know exactly what!"

"No, I don't, Kaito! You're spewing complete nonsense! You haven't said anything comprehensible since this argument began!" Luka tried to take another step back but this time she ran into a wall.

"It's him! He loves you! Not me! Why can't it be me? I'm just as good! No! I'm better than you! I'm better for him! You're just poison! You've just infected him, that's all you've done! I just need to heal him and then he'll be mine! Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. I'll be his antidote!" Kaito began to ramble nonstop, sounding nowhere near sane.

"Who is he? Who are you talking about, Kaito?" Luka screamed back, tears now steadily streaming down her cheeks; staining them. That's when realization struck Luka's expression, surprise now suppressing the fear. "No, you don't mean him do you?"

"Yes! Exactly him! Can you not hear the melancholy to my poetic words? He is my muse and you are my broken canvas! I have no use for you as a medium! You are like a broken paint brush! I don't have to use you anymore, I can just use my hands to sculpt my art; to praise my muse! You were just there! A useful tool to get close! A tool that damaged my Mona Lisa! Wait! No- He is more than Mona Lisa! He is the world's arts combined into a complex beautiful creature! He is my inspiration! My concepts, my heart, my soul! But he in turn has given his own heart not to me but to you! You have soiled my muse's being! And in turn you have given him your own heart to sculpt into beauty! This isn't how it's supposed to be, I'm the one wh-"

"Kaito!" Luka screamed, interrupting the maniac's rambling. "You do realize that what you want, what you desire so badly, can never happen, right? He isn't into guys! I doubt he even knows about you! Kaito, please stop this madness. He doesn't see you that way! You'll never be to him what he is to you. I am his and he is mine. What you want can never be! It will never happen, Kaito!" she tried her best to get through to her older brother but it seemed as if madness had taken over his entirety. He needed to snap out of this trance and come back to reality but by the way he was acting, it was a wonder if he even knew what reality was anymore. It was as if he had completely lost touch.

Silence was quickly followed by Luka's pleas. Did she finally break through the mad man's rants? No, not at all. Instead, as a reply Luka was met with tears of a damaged and battered heart.

"Kaito," Luka muttered in sympathy as she reached out to touch the taller male's shoulder. "I'm sorr-" Smack! Luka staggered back, stunned with a red mark suddenly stained across her cheek. Kaito had just struck her across the face with the back of his hand.

Gakupo, who had witnessed the entire thing, was frozen in place. His eyes wide, covered in waves of fear and the flames of anger. How dare he strike his own sister? His girlfriend! He needed to stop this! He needed to rush to the door, barge in and put a stop to this! But his legs had other plans; they stopped functioning. He couldn't move from his place, it was as if he were frozen in time. Why couldn't he do anything?"

"Stupid little sister, you know nothing of which you speak of!" Kaito screamed down at her, shoving her back into the wall.

There was no anger left in Luka's expression, only fear occupied it now. "Kaito, please," she whispered in a weak voice as her legs gave way in a quiver of fear. She slid down the wall to the ground. "Big brother, you're scaring me." she pleaded with big eyes, staring up at Kaito. Was her own brother really doing this? The brother she was supposed to trust and look up to?

Kaito sighed and rubbed his face in frustration before looking back down at Luka, making direct eye contact with her. "You simply do not understand an artist's passion; an artist's desire. I don't blame you, though. You're just a silly little girl that got caught in the crossfire. You just don't understand my love for him. My love for him burns brighter than my love for ice cream. You just don't understand it but it'll be okay, though, you wanna know why?" He asked as a smirk spread across his lips.

"W-Why?" Luka asked in a weak voice, tears washing over her cheeks.

Kaito let out a long deep chuckle, "It'll be just fine, if my muse finds his own inspiration in another's heart. It is the painter that is to love the muse, not the muse who loves the painter. However, if I give him what he desires, then he shall surely appreciate me, right? All an artist ever wants is to be recognized by his muse. It does not matter if his inspired art work is viewed by the world, only if it is viewed by the muse. I shall use you as my canvas again. This artwork he will recognize and that is all I desire. You shall be the medium; your heart shall be the canvas and your blood the paint." He said with a psychotic grin as he pulled out a switch blade. Before Luka could even respond, Kaito plunged the blade into his younger sister's chest, avoiding the heart.

Luka's eyes, widened, completely flooded with fear. Shock overpowered her nerves, leaving the pain almost unnoticeable at first but, soon enough, Luka's body began to process it. She began to struggle but was quickly stopped by Kaito.

"Shh, don't move, we don't want to damage the canvas, now do we? Soon enough, he'll love me more than you or his stupid eggplants." He said as he began to carve into Luka's chest. Luka continued to struggle but she began to weaken. Her scratching against his hands turned to light hitting, the light hitting to gentle pats before her hands went limp. Life drained from Luka's eyes, the vibrant blue orbs soon turned into dull, lifeless voids, still struck with fear. The fear would never leave, it would be permanently implanted with that terror.

Kaito's so called paint now stain his hand, face and clothing. No remorse for what he just did. Perhaps he didn't even realize what he did. Maybe he was just delusional. Who would honestly know what goes on in a mad man's mind.

Gakupo stood there, horrified as he stared in from the window. The hairs were standing on the back on his neck. He was completely frozen, this couldn't be happening. How did this happen? Gakupo quickly snapped out of it and finally managed to remove himself from his place. He ran towards the door and busted in.

"Kaito! What have you done!" Gakupo screamed in tears. He had just killed the woman he loved!

Kaito suddenly froze before slowly standing up, something now in his hand. He slowly turned around towards Gakupo with a sickly sweet smile suddenly painted upon his blood stained face. There was almost a sudden innocence in his expression.

"Gakupo, my muse, my love, I have done this for you. I have made my masterpiece that I know you will truly appreciate. You will finally recognize me for this! Senpai will finally notice me! You'll know of the true love I harbor for you! It is more pure than vanilla ice cream!" He said with glee as he extended his hand, to see lump of bloody flesh in his hand.

Gakupo paled once he processed what it was. He felt sick to his stomach. Within Kaito's hands lied Luka's detached heart.

"I know you do not desire to receive my own heart. So I shall give you what you truly want! I have turned this into my own art and it shall be your antidote! I hope that in time you shall see what you truly need to do! What you truly want! When that day comes I shall give you mine but for now here is a substitute! This is for my lovely Gakupo! Only for you!" Kaito said gleefully as a grin spread across his face. This would be his masterpiece.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review, it'd mean a lot to me!_


End file.
